Gone,long gone
by kingdomheartsoverload a.k.a il
Summary: A story about Sora leaving destiny island Kairi and Sora's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my second story, my first story was an epic fail:( anyway this is my second story ch 1**

**Chapter 1 The Letter**

_Dear Kairi,_

_By the time your reading this i'll be gone from the islands, in a world far from here. Gone because of rejection , hate, misleadment and sadness. It was'nt you who made me want to leave Kairi it was everyone else. Boiling with rage I packed and was gone. I coming back is to be or not to be based on actions of rage,fear,courage, and hope only that will make me return_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sora. ps. The reason im speaking in script is because I want you to understand it in a deeper way_

Kairi sat there reading the letter tears coming down like a waterfall from her face, distraught that the only boy she ever loved was gone long gone.

**You like? please review, bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**hreviewing here is ch 2**

Chapter 2 A little chat with Selphie

_Kairi's POV_

"It can't be that bad." Selphie a lively brunette said to a crying Kairi

"What do you mean?" I exsclaimed furiously, outraged her best friend would say such a thing

"Well...um I may have some thing to do with his departure."Selphie said nervously

"What did you do?"I yelled, ready to sock her in the face

"It's kinda of what I did'nt do."Selphie whispered. Riku and I have been ignoring Sora because of,well his goofballish nature you know how Riku is, the strong silent type, so he does'nt like Sora's shananigains.

"Shananagains my butt."I mutterd rudely. Selphie you know I fell for Sora when I first met him, why did you and the rest of the island have to ruin it?

"I don"t know."Selphie whined a lone tear running down her face

"Well we have to get him back!"I said in a commander like tone

"Let"s use the internet."Selphie annoucned back to her lively tone.

Selphie then grabed her Laptop and imeaditly started typing in the Google search bar _"How to get a boy to come back"_She then hit enter and we were off

**That was Ch 2 please R&R. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers,This is the 3rd chapter duh duh duh (THIS IS SPARTA!)**

**onward and upward here we go**

_Disclaimer:this is a disclaimer for the rest of my story i don't own Kingdom Heart Yada yada yada_

** Kairi's POV:**

"Ex,Ex,Ex, what with all the junk about getting an Ex to back"I said to Selphie.

_Screw this i thought to myself i guess i'm going to have to do this the hard way."_Selphie get me the book"I demanded

"Not the book!" Selphie cried

"Yes the book"I responed. The book is a book about relastionships and stuff like that,Selphie is freak out by it for some reason she thinks it's demented or something like that.

Selphie then handed me this so called demented thing. I then fliped to the index to look for how to get a boy to come back.

_I fliped to page to 235 and all it talked about was ramblings about ice cream and cats odd i thougt to myself._

_ I knew I had to find a way to get Sora back I just don't know how._

** That was ch 3 please review ch 4 will be in Sora's POV bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone sorry on the late update:(but here it is yeea , and thank you Little Sweety Pea for reviewing.**

**Sora's POV**

_Party in the U.S.A,got my hands up my favorite song._

"Sora, Sora wake up."a male voice said trying to wake me up.

"What do you want Roxas?"I mumbled waking up from my dream

"Hi"he said back

"No Roxas what the crap do you want I know you didn't wake me up just to say hi"I responed

"Well...I was wondering..."

"Spit it out already, what!"

"Well I was wondering if Olette, Hayner, Pence and I could give you a tour of Twilight Town?"He mumbled a little to quickly for my liking

"Why not."I said putting on my shirt.I finnished get dressed and we headed out.

At the train station...

"Hey guys, wait whoa what happed to you?" I asked.

"Well on way here we were beat up by Seifer and his gang."Pence exsplained

"When I get get to that Seifer I'm gonna kill him!"I yelled angerliy

"Whoa dude calm yourself,this like the time someone almost raped Kairi you're going all balistic"Roxas said

_Oh Kairi how I miss her but...I jujst can't stand everyone else on those isles I thought to myself,_

"Well lets go'' I said Then we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello readers,this is chapter 5 yea thanks to Little Sweety Pea for reviewing:) Well here we go.**

** Sora's POV**

"And this is the Clock tower." Pence exsplained to me.

_I thought it looked beautiful and I just want to kiss... Wait S_ora get your self together Kairi's at Destiny Island and she would never want to kiss you I thought to myself sadly _._

"Sora are you okay?" Olette asked worriedly "You look kind of dazed."

"Oh no i'm fine."

"Well thats ..." Pence started. Holy bananna's it's Seifer

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooo** not again!" Hayner cried.

" Shut up Hayner! "Olette screeched."Do you want him and his gang to hear you

"Hmmmmmm who do we have here?" A low baritone voice asked evily

It was Seifer.

"Lets see we fatty Magee, Girly orange,Wimpy wimpsalot,Emo hair ahh who do we have here" Fuu said pointing to me.

"I'm your worst nightmare"I said trying to sound tough and epicly failing.

"Ahh so we have a wise guy"Seifer said about to punch me.

I then did a parkour like jump onto the wall

"What the $$$$!"Seifer cried

"Run!" Fuu shouted scared of this ninja like boy

"Whoa Sora where did you learn how to do that?" Roxas asked.

"The internet" I guy's lets go off to some other place i decided.

The four then took me too a Struggle was freakin awesome.

I then thought about Kairi, ohh how i love that red-head but before I could get finnished thinking something hit me in the back of the head,then i passed out

** Dun Dun Dun cliff-hanga well thanks for reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all welcome to the next chapter of Gone,long gone. Thank you to Little Sweety Pea, and Kingdomheartsoverload fan,for reviewing. i would like more reviews but i'm good. so here we go**

**Sora's POV**

Sora's dream...

Magical rainbows, Unicorns, wait thats not it.

Machine Gun.

"Die Nazi Zombies!" I schreeched

Awake

"Whoa that was weird." I said out loud to myself

"Hi" Roxas said staring at me

"Have you been watching me this whole time"I asked

"Yeah... It seems you were partying with Unicorns then Killing Nazi's"Roxas responded

"Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeper!"

"Well anyway dude your meeting my Girlfriend Namiñe." Roxas said changing the subjct

" Who the heck is Namiñe? "I asked curiously

"The sexiest woman alive " Roxas replied smirking showing me a picture

" You sly dog." I replied, anyway Kairi's sexier

"Hey no she isn't, well at least i had the courage to ask Namine out " Roxas mumbled

Now I was pissed

"SHUT UP."I yelled, it's not my fault that mot of Destiny Island are jerks.

"Okay okay stop yelling, go get ready so you can meet Namine."

"Fine." I mumbled grabing a shirt, Oh and Roxas get out of my room so I can change, you'll die if you see my rock hard abs

"Sure." Roxas added with a hint of sarcasm

"I'm warning you" i warned about to take off my shirt, oops too late Roxas, i said taking iff my shirt

"What the crap! " Roxas blubberd staring at my abs,how is that even possible? your only 14 gahhhhhhhhhhh

"Yeah yeah yeah just get out"

"ok''

I then proceded to finish getting ready

"Come on dude lets go" Roxas said ushering me to his Ferrari.

"Oh yeah ridin' in style"

Roxas then drove (Horribly) to the rsturant we were meeting Namine at

At the resturant...

"Hi Nami"cheered

"Hi Roxi" Namine the couple pulled into an embrace and a quuick peck on the lips

_(Gross _I_ thought to myself)_

"Namine this is Sora." "Sora this is Namine" Roxas announced

"Hello Namine" I said

"Welk hello there Sora nice to meet you" Namine said

"Well let order"Roxas commanded, I'm Starving.

**Hello again this is the end of chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it Please review. oh and sorry I'm not going to be puttin the Tilde(~) over the lower case n in Namine's name to much work. any way Kay bye**


End file.
